Haruhi Has A Boyfriend!
by sweetashes11
Summary: This is my first fanfic. I'm so excited. It was just a normal host club day, after hours, when it happened. A stranger to the hosts walked in and claimed to be Haruhi's boyfriend! This shocking revelation left the hosts dumbfounded. They couldn't believe that this "boy" was with Haruhi. How will the hosts accept this newfound member of their family? No parings decided yet. OCx?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran…though in an alternate me-niverse I would. Oh, and this does not affect Raging Storm. I will finish it…I'm just experiencing writers' block.**

It was just another day at Ouran. The club had just closed and the girls were gone. Haruhi was in the back room making tea, Kyoya was typing away at his computer about expending funds, Tamaki was having some sick fantasy about Haruhi, the twins were teasing the boss, and Honey was eating cake while Mori watched. It was quiet, and they were about to all head out. Suddenly, the doors opened, and heads turned. A male with stunning silver hair and big sky eyes looked at them shyly.

"It's a boy." The ginger twins said in unison, tilting their head, uninterested. Kyoya then stepped up.

"Sorry, the club is closed." His voice was smooth as silk, and a glare tinted his glasses.

"I-I'm l-looking for F-fujioka, H-haruhi." He stuttered out, looking down. Tamaki snapped up, and in a flash was in front of the stranger.

"What do you want with my precious Haruhi?!"

"H-haruhi and I a-are d-dating!" He stuttered out, only for a brief unnoticeable second surprised by his own words. Everyone froze, no one even breathed, even as the said girl walked into the room with everyone's tea.

Honey recovered first.

"Is it true Haru-chan?" honey asked the cross-dresser with big eyes.

"Is what true Honey-senpai?" She asked, setting the tray down on the coffee table.

"Are you dating that _commoner_!?" Hikaru balled his fist and spat. Haruhi looked up, only then noticing the strange guest. Haruhi looked between her friend and the host club, then decided to go along with it.

"Yes, yes I am. And what do you mean by _commoner_?" Haruhi sighed and then turned her attention to her guest. "Asher, what're you doing here? I thought we were meeting later?" Haruhi motioned Asher over to the plush couches as everyone took in the new information.

"Well, I thought that I'd pick you up from school and walk you home. When I asked where you were the girl fainted so I carried her to the nurse, and then I asked the nurse and she said you were here." Asher explained this while shifting uncomfortably under the guys' evil stares.

"Oh, well just let me grab my bag." Haruhi said with a smile. _No! Haruhi, don't leave me with them! _Asher thought desperately. Haruhi, oblivious to Asher's silent plea, went to retrieve her bag.

"So commoner, how long have you been harassing Haruhi."

"Are you and Haru-chan really dating?"

"Ah."

"You kidnapped my precious daughter and have brain-washed her into think you are dating. Don't worry! I'll save you Haruhi!" Tamaki and the twins all but jumped on Asher.

"I-I-I…" Out of the corner of "his" eye, Asher saw Haruhi walk out with her bag. "…have to go." He then grabbed Haruhi's hand and ran out of the host club with them running after them until they exited the building.

Ashlee's POV

"Boy…friend, huh?" Haruhi said in-between breaths. I turned and grinned at Haruhi, while still trying to get oxygen back into my brain. Wow, that host club is some serious when it comes to Haruhi. Aww. It's sweet.

"It was a stroke of genius, wasn't it?" Haruhi gave me a look. "I panicked. You know how I get when I panic! I put on a show. I'm an actress aren't I?" I grinned at her. She made a face.

"Well, technically you're an actor now." She pointed out. We both laughed.

"I couldn't help it. You know my phobia!"

"I can't believe you have Androphobia. And to top it off, you dress like a dude to avoid dudes. How, exactly, does that work again?" Haruhi asked her friend.

"Well, if you dress like a boy, they won't want to go after you. It's like you're hiding in plain sight." I said as if it were obvious. Haruhi sighed.

"Even though that's completely insane, you're still the sanest friend I have."

"Wow Haruhi. Thanks. That really meant a lot to me." I said sarcastically.

"Hey, we're here." Haruhi said, looking up at our apartment complex.

"Let's go to your place today, Haru!" I said, grinning as she deadpanned. She hated that nickname. We walked up to Haruhi's place, and opened the door. Let's just say what was behind the door was Hell itself, then maximize it, because that was what was behind that door to me.

The Host Club!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

**Disclaimer: Thank you for reviewing and for favoring my first fanfic. It means a lot. Also, please don't forget to vote for pairings! Sadly, I do not own Ouran! **

Ashlee POV

I tried to make my escape, but the ginger twins grabbed me by the collar sending me into a paralytic state for a short moment. When I finally recovered, I was in Haruhi's room, on her bed, with a wet towel on my forehead. Damn those gingers. Taking the towel off of my forehead and setting it down on Haruhi's bedside, I walked out of her bedroom.

"…not tell us about going out with a lowlife like that. The commoner can't even stand up to face his own battles!" Hikaru. I know it's him because of how Haruhi described him and his brother when I asked about the Host Club.

"Excuse me Hikaru, does this mean that you think of me as a lowlife. A commoner." You give it to him Haruhi! Slap him in the face with your words.

"I didn't—"

"I don't care what you meant. Keep it to yourself."

"Haruhi! You're my precious daughter! Daddy's just trying to protect you from this evil brain-washing monster!"

"Senpai, you're not my dad. And I haven't been brain-washed and I don't need protecting. I do have friends outside of the Host Club, you know."

"Yes, but Haruhi…I forbid you to date this boy or any other!" That idiot said while pointing with his index finger. I sighed. I didn't fully realize it was an audible sigh until I felt eyes on me. AHH! They were looking at me. Nooo!

"Asher. It's okay; c'mon out." I quickly hurried to stand behind Haruhi, while three hosts in particular glared visibly at me. Faintly, I could feel a dark aura sending evil signals behind my back. I knew that if I turned around, I would see The Devil himself. Suddenly—Otori, Kyoya? - stepped out of the shadows from behind Haruhi and me and walked over to the rest of the group. I shivered. Creepy. Was he there the whole time…In that position of the room he could've seen me the whole time…Nah. I'm just over thinking things.

"Asher Luxe. Blood Type: AB Negative. Age: seventeen. American. Has presented himself on some Broadway musicals and has made some other various appearances. Has moved to Japan a year ago for career moves. Currently starting Ouran Academy tomorrow." Again, a creepy glare tinted his glasses. Does he notice that…or does he do it on purpose?

I sighed again, but this time it was inaudible. On the inside, I was jumping in joy. He couldn't get pass the security firewall could he? He just had to go with the original story. The fake one. Hey, maybe I'm so lucky that he never even noticed my file had something wrong with it. Who knows, maybe my luck has changed. Maybe the universe was done taunting and torturing me. Hey, maybe I'll even get over my Androphobia! I was still giddy inside, so what came next hit me like a punch in the face.

"As Haruhi's boyfriend, it would only be natural for you to want to help her pay off her debt by working in the Host Club. I'm sure you wouldn't mind sense you care about Haruhi so much. I'm sure you would come of use to the club and bring up profits, which would benefit Haruhi deeply sense I've added another million yen for the physical stress you've put the rest of the hosts in by keeping such a secret." My stomach heaved at what Otori-sama had said. What the hell did I get myself into? The universe, apparently, wished for me to be more than tortured. The universe wants me damned. So inflicted and paralyzed by this new found knowledge, I nodded aimlessly until I paled and fainted. Damn the Host Club…and damn Otori, Kyoya!

Kyoya's POV

His file…his damned file. It seemed too clean. Too well prepared for hackers and code-breakers. As I was typing away on my laptop…I noticed something that just shouldn't be there. An extra firewall. I tried hacking into it…but oddly enough, this firewall was too advanced even for my exceeding skills. Apparently, Haruhi's new _boyfriend _has something very important to hide. Solemnly, I made a vow to find out what this secret is and exploit it for my own beneficial values. And so, I began working away at this menacing encryption code.


End file.
